


A Little Chocolate Now and Then Doesn't Hurt

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Chocolate, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Lance (Voltron) is So Done, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Vulcan, Vulcan Biology, Vulcan Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: “This reading…” Lance said, lifting his head to look at Shiro.  “Youatechocolate!”Shiro glanced down sheepishly.  “Yes...I did doctor.”  He stated in a more even tone than what he had managed with Lance’s name.  Before quickly and quietly adding on, “but it was only a few samples.”Lance blinked at him.Because…What?
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A Little Chocolate Now and Then Doesn't Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artbymaryc (imakethingsigrowthings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imakethingsigrowthings/gifts).



> Hey Everyone.
> 
> Artbymaryc created a wonderful piece of art for my Star Trek/Vulcan AU. Which you can see [here](https://artbymaryc.tumblr.com/post/642782257668587520/a-giftie-for-mizu-writes-kumo-cuz-their-writing). And then sent to me with a collection of few other bits and goodies, that I am still over the moon about. So this is a simply thank you based off the art, that I had a blast writing.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys it.

Lance was two minutes away.

Two minutes away from his shift ending.

Two minutes away from being able to take his assigned leave time to wander the Federation Station. And look at all the shops, explore the market and buy an actual apple, and maybe eat at a restaurant.

Just two minutes away from all of it.

Two minutes!

When the call came in.

Some idiot got in a fight with _something_ , and got hurt enough to need medical attention. Both a bit too hurt to move, as well as a bit too smacked silly to want to do anything more than just sit on the ground. And since Lance was still _technically_ on duty still, Coran sent him out since his shift was almost over and he was going to go out _anyway._ Might as well see what it was.

Which just meant his time off was going to get eaten into.

Probably by a good hour or so.

And…

That just wasn’t fair.

Nurse Romelle was not going to take kindly to him showing up an hour late to his next shift even if Coran gave him an okay. She will find some way to be annoying about it. She’d probably try to lecture him about time management or something, even though she was nowhere to be seen when her shift was two minutes away from starting.

And…

Lance was seriously going to have _words_ with the young Ensign that got in the fight.

Because it had to be some young Ensign.

Newly assigned ship and way too eager to get off.

They always drink too much the first time the ship lands somewhere and they get leave time. Drink too much and do stupid things. Like get into fights or accidentally offend someone. It was part of the reason why Captain Iverson usually only gives them leave on when they dock at Federation Stations. Everyone there was pretty use to such things there.

But Lance was going to lay into them.

Because they were cutting into _his_ time at the station.

They were cutting into his time to meet up with Commander Shiro and have an _actual_ date. Like a date where they went out to eat and did something, not a “date” where they ate in one of their rooms for a sense of privacy.

Lance was going to be visibly upset for the both of them.

And…

Lance neared where he was told to go.

Storming towards the cluster of Starfleet uniforms that were huddled around whoever was hurt and on the floor. All of who parted at Lance’s annoyed “move!” as he approached. Clearing a sight line to…

Lance stopped in his steps at the sight.

Because…

It was Commander Shiro.

Sitting on the floor, with his shirt torn open in the middle of his chest. Bleeding from a wound on his chest, and a few other’s where he had taken blows.

And…

Shiro must have intervene to save whatever dumb Ensign got in a fight. 

He was in security after all, his _job_ was basically defusing situations. Because Shiro wasn’t _dumb_ enough to get into a fight. Not to mention he was a Vulcan, he could end a fight before it even really started.

If he was that hurt.

Clearly it had to have been up against a group.

A decent sized one.

Usually people saw a Vulcan in the yellow of Security and decided against conflict.

And…

Lance moved towards Shiro.

“Commander Shiro.” Lance said cautiously as he moved towards Shiro. 

As if for some reason he might be seeing something wrong, as he placed his small bag of equipment down. Like it was someone else with a torn shirt and pes out, looking like a seriously kicked puppy.

Shiro glanced up at the sound of his name.

Eyes meeting Lance.

Then…

He smiled widely.

Well, no not really. 

The corners of his mouth lifted upwards slightly. And his eyes softened with a bit of emotion, and his shoulders eased a bit. It was hardly a smile in the human tense of the words. But for a Vulcan it was a pretty much beaming.

“Lance…” Shiro stated.

A hint of soft emotions tingled in his voice. 

About the same level Shiro reserved for when they were alone together. Which was still hardly any, but it was a loosen of control he did for Lance’s sake. Humans are expressive emotional creatures, they respond well to displays of it.

There was a small wave of chuckles and whispers around them.

Lance quickly shot a glare at everyone as he reached for his scanner. Making a sharp gesture for them to all dissipate. Which thankfully everyone seemed to do, because they did not want to get on Medical Officer McClain’s bad side. They all knew at some point in time he _would_ have the opportunity to stab them with something, and he could either make it painful or not. They’d all see Lance treat Lieutenant Korgane enough to not want to chance it. 

“What happened?” Lance asked gently.

“He got in a fight,” Someone said, and Lance turned to see Lieutenant Junior Grade Officer dressed in a Yellow uniform. Clearly the only one with the guts to stick around and tell Lance what happened. “With...ugh...some shops’ yupper. I didn’t see how it started, I just saw the Commander tangled up with it. Yelling a few Vulcan curses too.”

“Vulcan’s have curses?” Lance asked absently as he pushed a few buttons on his scanner.

“It’s my understanding, sir, that _all_ languages have curses.” The Officer said with a slight brush, a sheepish smile. “I’m not in communications, but one of my friends is. They also helped me pull the two apart. And I know Yuppers are sometimes known to attack at random, but according to the shopkeeper, the Commander started it. I don’t know how or why, like I said I didn’t see it start, just the middle and the end. We dragged the commander away and over here, it seemed to calm him down..., before calling it in.”

“Thank you Lieutenant Junior Grade…”

“Marks.” The officer answered.

“Thank you Lieutenant Junior Grade Marks.” Lance said as he turned with a smile, making a slight shooing motion for the officer to leave. “You’re account of what happened helped, but I think I have it from here.”

Marks nodded hurriedly.

Quickly turning and hurrying back to a huddle of others that were waiting for them.

Lance sighed.

He turned his gaze back to Shiro.

Who was swaying slightly. 

Ever so slightly where he was sitting as he looked at Lance with the ever slight smile. 

And what in the universe had gotten into the Vulcan. 

He didn’t usually act like this. 

Like _ever_. 

Not even when he got knocked around a lot by some disaster on the ship, or some sort of dispute they sometimes found themselves in. Usually he logically weighted out his need for medical attention before going to get it or Lance tracking him down. But always stayed composed enough to give orders where he needed to.

He didn’t sit and sway.

The only time Lance could remember him doing that was…

His scanner suddenly beeped.

Declaring it had completely a scan of Shiro.

Lance quickly turned to look down.

Scrolling past the obvious like. Like a cut across the chest, and multiple contusions to the head and arms. All of which were shallow enough to only require some cleaning and a bandage. A few minor areas that would bruise over. 

And…

“This reading…” Lance said, lifting his head to look at Shiro. “You _ate_ chocolate!”

Shiro glanced down sheepishly. “Yes...I did doctor.” He stated in a more even tone than what he had managed with Lance’s name. Before quickly and quietly adding on, “but it was only a few samples.”

Lance blinked at him.

Because…

_What?!_

Why was he going anywhere near chocolate?

The reading was more than Shiro eating something that happened to have chocolate in it that he was unaware of. It happened sometimes, not a lot, but it happened no matter how careful a Vulcan may be. No, it was a considerable amount. It was like he ate a whole thing of chocolates and got borderline _wasted_ from them.

And…

“But they said you got in a fight with a shop _yupper…_?” Lance stated in a bit of a question. As if it might explain the willing chocolate consumption.

“The creature was going to eat all of your chocolates.” Shiro answered, lifting his eyes to look at Lance.

Lance blinked.

“My…” He said, before a quick shake of his head. It wasn’t the important point of things. “Ok, but why were _you_ eating the chocolate?!”

Shiro glanced down again.

But then back up.

A slight tinge of green growing under the sink of his cheeks.

“It was the most efficient way to find the ones good enough for you.” Shiro answered in a small voice.

And…

_What?!_

Why would Shiro remotely think that was a good idea?

He was...after all a Vulcan.

He knew what chocolate did to him

It wasn’t something that would slip his mind.

Or at least not in the way it might for Lance when he asked Hunk’s help to make them a nice desert.

Yet…

He could vaguely remember Shiro’s aunt, the human one, muttering something about falling in love with a human makes Vulcans a little stupid. And her running theory was because there simply was no logic to any of it, so they tried to find it. In trying to find some they just did stupid illogical things while trying to _be_ logical.

Lance hadn’t really seen her point.

Well...until right now.

When Shiro was telling them he willingly ate chocolate to find the best ones for Lance.

Why was he even _buying_ chocolates for Lance in the first place?!

“Your chocolates survived the unfortunate encounter.” Shiro said with a smile pulling on his lips as he motioned towards a thin golden box with a pretty red ribbon beside him.

A _crushed_ thin golden box.

The chocolates inside probably survived getting dirty, but Lance was sure at least a third were completely destroyed. Still edible...but not in the pretty shapes Shiro had doubt bought them in.

Lance hadn’t noticed the box before beside Shiro. But he was going to blame the sight of the Vulcans bleeding pecs distracting him from noticing anything else.

“Good to know.” Lance said with a slightly tight tone. 

He glanced down at his scanner one last time before he shut off and put it away in his bag. He fished around to find a few sanitation rags. Carefully stacking them on top of his bag, before taking one and folding it delicately. 

Letting out a sight he turned back to Shiro. “Shiro, why were you buying me chocolates?”

“You like chocolates.” Shiro stated flatly.

“True.” Lance said with a nod as he shifted to kneel a bit closer. He reached out to gently clean the wound on Shiro’s chest. “But why _exactly_ were you buying them?”

“They were present for you.” Shiro stated flatly.

Which again Lance had gathered from the general knowledge of him _shopping_ for chocolates and referring to them as Lance’s.

But he knew Shiro had a reason beyond that.

Shiro always had a _reason_ for giving Lance things. 

And usually there was more to it than Shiro finding out Lance needed something or wanted something. He did that occasionally, but that was usually with _practical_ things. Usually things that were not so practical, Shiro linked with something. Something where customary gift giving was standard.

However because Shiro was wasted on chocolates.

Lance apparently had to _peel_ it out of him.

“Gifts of chocolate are customarily chocolates for Lovers’ Holiday.” Shiro stated. Before he tilted his head and a fraction of confusion swam on his face. “Correct?”

“Lovers’ Holiday…?” Lance asked

“Val...Valen…” Shiro started, looking like he couldn’t completely recall the correct name for the day. Or how to say it. “Val...Val…”

“Valentine’s Day?” Lance offers.

Shiro nodded.

“But that was…”

Valentine’s Day was a few weeks ago.

Lance remembered because the common area’s had been decorated for it. And there had been a party or two. Shiro had not overly understood such an event, beyond it being a thing humans did and it was for some reason important to them. Or why Lance was calling things that were clearly not an anatomically correct heart for _anything_ , a heart. And was rather scandalized by every couple holding hands more than usual.

And he remembered complaining a bit.

Because it was Valentine’s Day and they couldn’t do anything special. 

Well...special beyond going to one of their rooms and making out.

Which was really just a lot of hand holding and cuddling.

And…

Okay, _now_ , it made sense why Shiro stupidly ate chocolates.

“Yes, that’s correct. Chocolates are a usual gift.” Lance said with a wide growing smile on his lips. “Along with flowers, or a simple card, or general time with someone you love.” Lance added on in hopes that maybe next year Shiro will just give him a plant and avoid chocolates all together.

Or at least...employ Hunk to help him find the best ones.

Shiro nodded slowly.

Then he frowned.

Ever so _slightly_ , but again on a Vulcan it was a frown.

“Are they not a good gift?” Shiro asked childishly.

And…

“No, they are a great gift!” Lance said hurriedly, a broad smile growing across his face. “I am sure I will love the ones you have picked out. It’s just…” Shiro’s frown deepened, and Lance let out a soft sigh. “Vulcans and chocolates don’t mix well. And I would prefer you not get wasted on chocolate and get into fights with anything at all. It would make my life and job just a _little_ bit easier.”

Shiro hummed.

Lance smiled warmly at him.

Leaning forwards a bit to place a kiss on the corner of Shiro’s mouth.

Earning another hum from the Vulcan.

Lance pulled back, tossing the rag he was using on Shiro’s chest to the side. Grabbing another and moving to his face. Delicately cleaning the wounds there, before getting the scratches on Shiro’s arm.

Once done with the rags, Lance quickly cleaned up and put away his things.

“Alright, let’s get you back to the ship.” Lance said as he shifted to get to his feet. “Can you get up on your own.”

Shiro shook his head.

“Things...sway.” He stated flatly. “My body is not processing Gravity correctly.”

“That is one way to say your equilibrium is gone.” Lance returned with a soft chuckle. “I’ll have to remember that next time I drink too much, and the world starts to tilt and spin.” He added as he pushed up to his feet, knowing full well he won’t _remember_ to do that ever. Lance dusted off his black pants before he offered Shiro a hand. “Come on, I’ll help you.”

“Can you…?”

Lance huffed out a laugh. “Yes, I can very much lift and support you. Clearly you never seen Starfleet medical training.” He said with a click off his tongue. “Now up you go. I’ll take you to patched up then to bed.”

“Okay.” Shiro said in a soft sigh.

He took Lance’s hand and heaved himself up. 

He swayed a bit on his feet the moment he was upright. 

But Lance was quick to steady him. Softly telling the Vulcan to close his eyes and wait for the spinning and swaying to settle around him. Lance kept his right arm out for Shiro to hold as he leaned down to grab his medical bag and the box of chocolates

He tapped at his badge.

Quickly informing Coran, he was bringing in Commander Shrio to get patched up. Minor injuries, but he might need a head scan, just to be sure.

The head doctor chriped his affirmative, and promised to have medbay ready.

Lance turned back to Shiro.

About to direct him back towards where the ship was docked in the station.

Only to find him staring down at his exposed chest.

“My shirt is torn.” Shiro said a slight frown on his lips.

“Yes, yes, it is.” Lance said.

Shiro made a slight concerned sound.

“Don’t worry you have more in your room.”

“But this was my best one.”

“If it makes you feel better…” Lance said as he started to guide the Vulcan forward. “I like it very much.”

Shiro smiled a bit.

Lance shook his head.

“Let’s get you patched up and to bed for a bit.” He stated softly. “We did promise each other a dinner outside of the ship tonight. Maybe we can still salvage doing that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really had so much fun writing this.
> 
> I do apologize if my Star Trek knowledge his a bit lacking (I mostly just watch reruns that are on TV, and have a casual background knowledge of stuff.) But I had a blast finding out Vulcans get drunk from chocolate, and mixing in the Voltron Universe a bit as well. I also made up a little more to the background, I hope you don't mind (but it was a very good way to kind of get a Valentines day fic in weeks after (also I was going to post this last week, but things got busy)).
> 
> Really I had a ball writing, so thank you again to artbymaryc for your wonderful art.  
> If anyone wants to checkout artbymaryc check out their [tumblr](https://artbymaryc.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/artbymaryc) (there are links to more there).
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this and are staying safe.


End file.
